Stay By My Side
by Aeyria
Summary: It was a good thing he couldn't see my face because heat was rising to my cheeks. After breaking apart from the hug, he smiled again and said "Stay by my side…Shiho." .::DISCONTINUED::.
1. Hope

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **This is my 3rd fan-fic! ^^ This is probably going to have more chapters than my last one. But the chapters will probably be shorter. The beginning of this chapter may be kind of confusing with that start but when you read on it should make sense. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Thought are in italics. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Note: **So far Shinichi has only a strong friendship with Shiho. That means he's still going after Ran. Also, Shinichi already got used to calling Ai, Miyano

**Chapter 1: Hope**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Disinfectant spray made the air that was floating everywhere redolent. The cool breeze played with my hair due to the air conditioner on full blast. Austere walls surrounded me, making the hallway seem empty and lonely. Nurses and doctors were scurrying by me, trying to get to their destination. _This is all signs of a hospital; the place where many victims of a battle ought to be at. Victims from a certain battle fought between the FBI and the Black Organization. _But my mind was only on one victim. _Miyano, I hope she's alright. _

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Most of the organization members were already captured. Miyano and I were chasing after Gin. I stopped running after him when he abruptly stopped and spun around with a gun in his hand aiming at me. I couldn't spot Miyano, so I hoped that she had duck for safety while she was sprinting after him. I braced myself for the impact of the oncoming bullet, along with shutting my eyes. A loud vibrating sound split the silence, then I knew that he pulled the trigger due to the ever-ringing sound that had exploded throughout the whole day. But the impact I found was of me hitting the cold stone floor with something collapsing onto of me. My eyes shot open to see a certain someone with wavy reddish-brown hair who I thought had left by now. Panic seized me seconds after opening my eyes when I saw that she was shot in the chest; blood had quickly spread from the wounded area on her white blouse. I picked her up carefully, trying not cause the injury to worsen. Miyano's eyelids flickered open a bit before closing shut. Relief washed over me now that I knew she was still alive... For the moment. I shot a glare at the now smirking and arrogant figure of Gin.

"Looks like the traitor has finally been eliminated," he sneered pompously to my face.

"Look who's talking Gin," a familiar voice echoed before a couple shots rang out into the air.

There was a thud of the sudden collapsing of Gin falling to his knees and glared at the shooter. I quickly turned my head to see Jodie-sensei with a gun. She had only shot his legs so she wouldn't kill him. Gin, who wasn't the type to give up to easily, shot again, but this time at Jodie-sensei. She tried dodging it, but it shot her left arm. Footsteps could be heard running to our direction, but none of us paid much attention to it. She winced, but shot again at Gin's stomach with a resounding boom. This caused him to drop the gun and meet the ground with a thump. Before he could move again, a couple FBI agents came from behind us and started handcuffing him and getting rid of any of his other weapons. My attention then turned back to Miyano. She was still breathing. Jodie-sensei glanced my way, nodding so that I could get out of the abandoned building to bring Miyano to the ambulance that was called earlier before we struck the organization.

I rushed out of the building trying my best to keep Miyano from hitting anything while going to the ambulance. Upon arriving, I saw that many the police cars had organization members being held captive in it. I ignored them after my eyes swept over them and then focused on the ambulance in the back. Grimacing after seeing Miyano's circumstances while gently putting her on one of the stretchers, I argued with one of the paramedics who wouldn't let me go along with the ambulance.

"I need to make sure that she'll be alright!" I bellowed with urgency.

"But we can't allow anyone to come in here," he replied, calmly.

"I don't care, she's my best friend and I need to be with her!" My face was fading to the color red with frustration.

"O-ok, we can m-make some e-exceptions," he stuttered, knowing it wouldn't be any good trying to disagree with me.

My face slowly lost its anger, but was quickly filled up with worry. I hopped inside to be greeted by her bloody condition again. I could only hope she could make it.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Miyano had made it, but her state was critical. She had been sent straight to the operation room when the ambulance arrived. I was currently sitting on a bench facing the room she was residing in. The operation light was still on; taunting me that there was still a chance she wouldn't live. I shook my head trying to clear my mind out of those thoughts. _Miyano has to survive! She wouldn't want to die that easily! Would she? She never did care about dying before. Now, she's in that same situation again... _Trying to busy myself from not answering that, I stood up to get some water so that I could quench my thirst. I saw a nearby vending machine and walked over to it. After inserting 100 yen and receiving my drink I took a large gulp before returning to the bench across from the area of my worries. _She has to be ok. She will survive, for Hakase, the Detective Boys, and…and me._ I opened and closed my eyes slowly a couple times before shutting my eyes completely. Before I knew it, I was falling into the worst nightmare I ever had.

**~oOo~**

I jolted awake from my nightmare. It was too realistic. Too horrifying. And was too alike to the current problem at hand. I was running through a dense forest to save Miyano. She was taken by Gin as a hostage. I had finally found him in a small clearing without trees. He saw me from the corner of his eye and killed Miyano right in front of my eyes by triggering the gun, sending a bullet straight to her heart. She collapsed and I rushed over to her. Gin backed up a bit before mumbling some words along the lines "Say goodbye detective!" And took aim toward my head; I woke up at that moment.

I looked around after getting over the shock from the dream. I had been out for 2 hours. The light that was supposed to be illuminated from the surgery sign was off. _That either meant that Miyano didn't make it or was transferred to a different room if it was a success. _Dread mounted up inside of me when I found a nurse to answer my question.

"Where is Miyano Shiho's room?" I asked, hoping she would tell me and not plaster on a pitying face on me saying she was dead.

She pointed to a room down the hall and left without a single word. I was a bit confused of her actions because she didn't reply or anything, but the excitement seeing Miyano alive made me forget about it. Once entering her room, I could see that she was still unconscious. I pulled up a chair that was in the corner of the room up next to her bed. Her figure looked very frail. Her reddish-blond hair framing her delicately shaped face. Miyano's face was very pale, almost matching the color of the whiteness of the room around her.

_I hope she wakes up soon. She must have been brought out of the surgery room a while after I fell asleep. She has to wake up. She ha- _I was brought out of my thoughts by a movement. Miyano's arm had moved a bit from where it was before. I looked at her, hoping that I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. Her arm stirred a bit more before her eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times. Miyano turned her head a bit and I met her bright blue-green eyes. _S-she's alive!_

**A/N: Cliffie! :] Sorry for the short chapter! :[ I know, it's shorter than most of my chapters from other stories. It's just that I barely had enough time to type up this chapter. School's starting in less than a week, and I'm very busy. I'll be able to find some time to type the future chapters of this story. I just didn't want to make this chapter long and the others following be very short. I didn't want to disappoint anyone with the drastic change of word length. I hope you liked the beginning. I couldn't really write that well of an action scene in the flashback. ^^' I'll update in a few days, hopefully… R&R please!**


	2. Shopping

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2. Short chapter. Blame school supply shopping. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Note: **So far Shinichi has only a strong friendship with Shiho. That means he's still going after Ran.

**Chapter 2: Planning**

**(Shiho's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes. My body ached all over. I blinked a few times before realizing what happened in the last couple hours. I turned my head slightly to see Kudo-kun looking excited. Puzzled slightly, I decided to observe the room. It was a regular hospital room, whiteness everywhere. Kudo-kun had a chair pulled up to my bed, still bursting of joy.

"Miyano! You're awake!" he cheered.

Then his expression distorted into a confused one. "Why did you save me?"

I stared back at the ceiling thinking of a way to answer him without giving my true feelings away. _I can't let him know the truth. It'll just bother him when he's with Mouri-san. _A light bulb clicked and I found a way to answer the seemingly innocent yet horrifying question.

"Because you're my best friend, my first friend, someone who comforted me after Oneechan died. I couldn't let you die," I responded. It wasn't far from the truth. _And the other reason is because I couldn't live without you, even if you look at me only as a friend._

"But you didn't have to be my shield!" he retorted.

"Kudo-kun, you can't change the past, only the future. There's no helping it. I'm alive, aren't I?" I said calmly, trying to quell his frustration.

His face fell a bit. He knew it was no use to argue back; I always won over a disagreement. I tried sitting up so I could talk normally to him. He saw what I was trying to do and helped me. After sitting up, an awkward silence filled the room. Trying to break the silence, he asked a sudden question.

"What are you going to do now that the organization is defeated?" he asked, worry escaped into his eyes.

Worry? Sure, I'm his best friend, he should be worried about my condition, but why wondering about where I'm going to go? His question did have a point. _What am I going to now? And where will I go?_

"I…I don't know…" I answered honestly.

"Great! Than you can stay here with me! We can get you to transfer to Teitan High!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"But Kudo-kun…won't I be a burden to your relationship with Mouri-san?" I inquired carefully, wondering if he'll take back his suggestion for my transfer.

"Come on, Miyano, you're my best friend. I can't let you wander around a place you don't know. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, can you call me by Shinichi?" he flashed his trademark grin along with those words.

"Why?" I questioned, a bit startled. If I did that, people may get the wrong impression and Mouri-san will cause him trouble. I didn't want that to happen.

"We've know each other for a year. We're best friends! We've gone through thick and thin adventures together. And I'll also call you by Shiho," he replied.

_Shiho…_I longed to be called that ever since Oneechan died. But I never wanted to be called Shiho because of the Black Organization. Now since the Black Organization is gone... I decided, hesitantly, whether to call him Shinichi or not. Knowing that he wouldn't give up either way, I gave in.

"Okay, but it'll take you awhile to convince to go to school, Kud-…Shinichi," I grinned when I corrected myself from saying his surname to his first name. His face glowed brighter than I've ever seen before.

All of a sudden I found myself being hugged by him. I was shocked at first because no one had hugged me ever since Oneechan died other than a few people. Slowly I enjoyed the warmth of the embrace and hugged Kud-Shinichi back. It was a good thing he couldn't see my face because heat was rising to my cheeks. After breaking apart from the hug, he smiled again and said "Stay by my side…Shiho."

Even though I knew he meant as a best friend and not a girlfriend, those words still meant the world to me. Those four words also meant that he was going to try to protect me from any danger…again. After succeeding in not rolling my eyes, I started wondering when I'll be able to get out of the hospital.

"Hey, Ku-Shinichi, when will I be able to be discharged from the hospital?" I asked, voicing out my thoughts.

"Umm, maybe in a week or so and then rest a few days once you get back to Hakase, I guess," he answered, a bit unsure of himself.

"Good, than you have one week to convince me to go to Teitan High," I remarked smirking, then hiding a smile when I saw him gaping.

"You're still not going unless I persuade you?" Shinichi exclaimed.

I was tempted to add in a "Just kidding!" just like old times, but decided against it. It was going to be a new experience to see what he'll do. My lips curled upward for a concise moment. _I'm smiling way too much. But then again, the organization is down…I can be more carefree now…Shinichi's happiness is really contagious. I wonder what it'll be like at school. I'm going to agree with Shinichi in the end either way. Make his tries just for entertainment in this boring hospital._ I looked back at the open-mouthed Shinichi; it was going to be a hectic week.

**~oOo~**

**(Shiho's POV)**

A cool breeze cooled down my face when I was outside of the hospital. Shinichi was beside me, making a quick phone call. I was finally able to get away from the hospital and stretch my legs a bit. Listening to Shinichi's rambling for a week, gave me migraine and several sweat drops. Even though some of his reasons did have an interesting point, it got insipid after the first two days. I had finally managed to get him to shut up on the fifth day.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Come on Shiho! Everyone will be happy if you're staying. You won't get lost in Japan. I'll be here to protect you. I'm your best friend; won't you be heartbroken that I'm sad?" Shinichi declared.

I had enough of listening to him. Even though I meant to tell Shinichi that I agreed from the beginning when I got out from the hospital, his new talkative self was now getting on my nerves.

"Shinichi!" I half shouted, stop him in mid-sentence. That was the fourth time calling his name; he really is trying to stop me from going. His face now had a puzzled look on it.

"What?"

"Will you stop trying to convince me? I was going to stay either way," I stated.

His puzzled look turned into an angry and frustrated look. He glared at me, before a wide grin spread across his face. He tousled my hair and said "Same old Shiho."

You do know I'm older than you, right?" I countered at his action, and then began fixing my hair.

Colors reached his cheeks in embarrassment when he realized what I meant. He suddenly developed an interest in the floor, hanging his head down, bangs covering his face, to avoid getting seen with red cheeks. Suddenly he snapped his head back. His humiliated face he was just wearing was replaced by an enthusiastic one.

"Then let's start planning about what we can do after you're discharged from here!" he shouted with delight. And to my disbelief, I actually emitted a slight giggle.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

And now we're here at the mall. Shinichi decided that he'll let me buy a few more clothes from those dear fashion magazines I always read. After an hour of me picking clothes, we decided to take a break. Both sitting down on a bench we found in the mall, I was wondering what Shinichi was planning to do next.

"Shinichi, what are we going to do now that I've bought my clothes?" I inquired, examining and admiring my crisp, clean designer outfits.

"Well, you already have your wardrobe, Hakase ordered your uniform and informed them that you'll be a new student, so I guess that means we go get your supplies for school," Shinichi replied.

I nodded. We sat there, staring off into space in our won thoughts until we heard a woman speak to her husband on how cute of a couple we were. Both blushing, I gathered my bags and quickly told Shinichi for us to get out of here. Not hesitating for a moment, we walked swiftly away before anyone else could comment about us, being the "cutest" couple on Earth.

Once taking refuge in a supply store, I gave half my bags to Shinichi much to his annoyance and we roamed inside the shop trying to find everything we need. After receiving our bags from the cashier, we decided to go get something to eat. Shinichi pointed to a café a hundred yards or so away. We were absorbed into our conversation we were having. _This is probably one of the best days of my life. Even though he'll be with Mouri-san, I'm satisfied as long as I'm still his best friend. _A yell interrupted our discussion when we were halfway to the café.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" An oh-so-familiar voice rang out.

We stopped in our tracks and slowly turned around, fear mixed with anticipation on who we were going to see.

**A/N: I'm so evil, cliffie! :D School's starting in a few days, and I just know that I'll get a project on the first week of school. T.T Evil teachers… I'll try updating to my few readers. R&R please!**


	3. Awkward Meeting

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **Third chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed! I'll try updating faster. I don't know how Shinichi refers to Sonoko, Kazuha, and Heiji, so I tried my best. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 3: Awkward Meeting**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Once we had turned around, we saw Ran zoning in on us. Behind her were Sonoko, Hattori, and Toyama, looking very irritated yet curious.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" Ran yelled running at full speed toward our way.

She began panting when she stopped in front of Shiho and me. The rest of her group caught up with her, and they all had different expressions on their faces.

Sonoko was in rage that I was with another girl. Hattori was in embarrassment because he was being dragged around by three girls. Toyama didn't know what was going on because she barely met me before. Ran was confused since Shiho was with me. I had already told her I was coming back, but she hadn't seen me yet. We all stood there in an awkward silence. The silence shattered with Sonoko's furious voice.

"Kudo Shinichi! What are you doing with a different girl other than Ran?" Sonoko screamed pointing at Shiho in disdain.

"Chill, Sonoko. She's just someone I met up with met at a case in America. From then on, she's been kind of like a partner to me. Like Holmes and Watson. Her name's Miyano Shiho," I replied, while slinging my arm around Shiho's neck, without realizing the consequences. Shiho's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink before quickly vanishing, but I ignored that because I thought it was caused by some anger and annoyance.

"Then why is your arm around her neck?" Sonoko screeched, really exasperated now.

"Shiho's my best friend! It doesn't matter, does it?" I argued back.

"What about me?" Ran whipped the comment out, electrifying me in shock.

Oh no, I let that slip out. Why did I say that? Ran is my _best _friend, not Shiho! Why had I put my arm around Shiho's shoulder? It seemed casual enough. She _is_my best friend. Shiho _is_ also like Watson. My partner while solving crimes, she was usually there, helping me without noticing. But Ran is _also_ my best friend! Agh! Thankfully Hattori interfered my battlefield in my mind.

"Kudo, when did you come back?" Hattori interrupted.

"A couple days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you," I responded.

"What were you guys doing here?" Ran questioned, looking slightly curious, yet also aggravated that I said Shiho was my best friend and not her.

"Oh, Shiho and I were buying school supplies and she was also buying more clothes," I said, holding up the bag in my hand. "We were also about to go to the café over there," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder with the hand still holding the bag toward the forgotten restaurant.

"Can we join you?" Toyama piped up.

I just nodded, letting my arm droop from Shiho's neck. Shiho and I started leading our now larger group in the direction of the restaurant. We were a good couple yards away from them, so it was good whispering time.

"Stick to the story I made up, ok?" I whispered to Shiho.

"Sure, but what was with the Watson thing?"

"Well, you do kind of help me with cases."

"Okay, that answers _that_ question. Then what about your arm over my shoulder?"

"I…" I looked the opposite direction, blushing a bit. I still didn't have an answer to that issue. I could just see Shiho smirking at me in my mind. Once the blush faded away after a couple seconds, I turned back. My eyes widen slightly surprised to see Shiho, not smirking but had her eyebrow risen questionably.

"Drop the question, Shiho," I whispered back. Shiho looked at me for a second, deciding whether she should or not, but then nodded. I shot her a smile of gratitude, and then kept looking to the destination, hoping she really would drop the question.

**(Ran's POV)**

I looked back and forth between Miyano-san and Shinichi. I felt uncomfortable with them together. I waited for Shinichi for months, yet he's with another girl. But I trust his word about Miyano-san being only a best friend. Wait, no, Miyano-san is _one_ of his best friends. I'm still his first _best _friend, and hopefully soon to be girlfriend. Even though I kept assuring myself, pangs of jealousy when Shinichi said Shiho instead of Miyano-san still drilled at me…

Now we were going to the café where Miyano-san and Shinichi were going to go by themselves before I spotted them. I glanced over at them. They kept whispering to each other, and I was hoping dearly that it was just a case, and not them discussing about me or them forming a relationship. _If Shinichi hadn't said that Shiho was just a best friend while putting his arm around her neck, I would've thought they were girlfriend and boyfriend._ A thought struck me. _What if other people in the mall had mistaken that and said that out loud? And Shinichi had said yes? _…_Ran, get a hold of yourself, Shinichi would never do that!_

An image flickered in my mind, and replacing Miyano-san and Shinichi were Conan-kun and Ai-chan whispering. _Wha-? Why did I think of that? Ran, that's impossible, they can't grow up 10 years! _Pushing those thoughts away, I focused on Miyano-san and Shinichi again. Shinichi was facing away from Miyano-san and had a blush on his cheeks, and Miyano-san looking at him with curiosity. I felt envious toward her. _Why did Shinichi blush? Calm down, she said she met Shinichi on a case, so she must know some embarrassing stuff about him. She probably just mentioned it to tease him and he blushed. Stop thinking these thoughts Ran, Shinichi would never betray me. _I settled on those thoughts nervously for awhile until I saw Shinichi turn back to his original color. Relief started circulating through my body again.

_There's nothing to worry about…I'm Shinichi's girlfriend, well…soon to be girlfriend…best friend for now…But Miyano-san is also his best friend…_ I shook my head. I cleared out my mind of those judgments. We arrived at the café a couple minutes after my stress out time about Shinichi and Miyano-san. I had been feeling great jealousy toward Miyano-san after Shinichi slung his arm around her neck. _Shinichi never done that to any other girl, only me! _Blocking those thoughts from entering again, Miyano-san and Shinichi picked a table for 6 people.

Once sitting down, we ordered our food, and was told it take at least 15-20 minutes for all our orders. Everyone automatically focused on Miyano-san. She smirked and leaned to Shinichi's ear and whispered something. I strained my ears to hear, but her voice was so soft, it was as if she had always talked to him this way. Shinichi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"So, how about we get introduced now?" Shinichi remarked.

"Okay," everyone but Miyano-san and Shinichi replied in unison.

"Shiho, this is Hattori Heiji, Suzuki Sonoko, Toyama Kazuha, and Mouri Ran," he stated to Miyano-san pointing to the person he was referring to every time. Miyano-san nodded at us and smiled afterward. Sonoko looked like she was bursting with questions; so of course, she dropped the bomb on Shinichi and Miyano-san.

"What is she doing here? Is she really someone you know? Why did you ignore Ran? Is she really a best friend? Are you sure you aren't ditching Ran? Kudo Shinichi, you better answer all these questions!" Sonoko yelled, still furious with our unintentional meeting with Miyano-san and Shinichi.

"Calm down, Sonoko. Like I said, she's my partner. She has a pretty sharp eye for clues. Yes, she is my best friend as I mentioned. She really is only a best friend. And I'm not ditching Ran," Shinichi coolly replied back and a bit nervously I might add.

Sonoko looked like she couldn't think of anything to retort back so she quieted down. I also had many questions but decided to leave them unsaid until a conversation would strike up. But I found an 'innocent' question that would lead to answering my questions.

"Shinichi, is Miyano-san going to be transferring to Teiten High? You said that you were buying school supplies," I asked guiltless.

"Yeah, Shiho is. Hakase already ordered her uniform and she's going to be in our class," Shinichi answered, beaming.

Sadness flicked through my eyes, but no one noticed. _Shinichi just said Miyano-san is a best friend. But I feel like he's pushing me away and bring Miyano-san in my place. _I looked up again to see Shinichi chatting happily away with Miyano-san. An image replaced what I saw. It was me in Miyano-san's place, conversing with Shinichi. _That's how it should be… _I looked over at the Kazuha. Her eyes were wandering around aimlessly, once and a while landing on her crush. Sonoko looked like she was thinking hard, probably thinking of a question of accusation to Shinichi. I sat there, with no one to talk to and only dread clawing my insides.

Shinichi was back, but I didn't feel the happiness that I thought I would feel. _That Shinichi! I thought he would be running back to me after that so-called long case, I know! I'll call him tonight and ask him when our date will be! No, no, that won't work. He'll think I'm too anxious and may turn me down. Oh! I could always say I would also like to know the details about the case and talk about this fancy new restaurant I always wanted to eat at. That'll qualify as a date to me. Even though we had done this a lot of times before, I think this time it'll me more date-like. _Happiness spread throughout my body, washing away the enviousness I felt when looking at Shinichi with Miyano-san. _That will be a great plan! _

I looked back over at Shinichi, he looked different from before. There was more joyfulness in his eyes. I dismissed those thoughts, thinking it was the trick of the lights. Another movement caught my eyes; the waiter was coming with our orders. The talking died down when the waiter presented the dishes in front of us. Shinichi stole a glance at me, and I looked into his eyes. I sent him a wide smile, and received a hesitant one back. I leaned a bit back into my chair thinking that this day will just be any other day at the mall, with the addition of Miyano-san and Shinichi. My mind hatched a plan on how to separate the two. I just didn't want them to be so close to one another. Everyone dug into their meals, probably having cheerful thoughts on their minds. I was thinking of ways to keep Shinichi away from Miyano-san. Even though she's just a best friend to him, I can't take chances. Then the evil ideas filled up my brain, leaving no room for other thoughts.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was writing bit by bit. I meant to update the day right before school started but something came up and I couldn't. It's already day 3 of school, and I have no time to get online. Cliffie! :P The chapter may be updated this weekend, probably when I have barely any homework, except researching stuff in science. Ran may be OOC, but she is very jealous, that's all I can say. R&R please!**


	4. Evil Schemes

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **I finally got around to updating this! You have no idea what torture it was not being able to write this because of homework. My teachers give me way more because I'm in a class for above average. I already had ideas for this chapter along with the next. And also some ideas of my next 2-3 stories about Conan and Ai. Here's the long awaited chapter. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 4: Evil Schemes**

**(Shiho's POV)**

Everyone had finished eating, and we decided to stay in the mall for a little while because of Suzuki-san's furious demands. After slaving to pick out clothes for her, Shinichi suggested for us to go to Tropical Land. And here we are now…

"Come on Shiho! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Shinichi yelled with enthusiasm I wasn't feeling.

I retreated back into my old shell of cold, sarcastic, monotone-voice Shiho. I sensed something up with Mouri-san. She had this glint in her eyes that usually wasn't there. I was guessing it was jealousy and a bit of anger too. She was up to something, so I decided to act cold again so she wouldn't make problems with Shinichi. But with Shinichi being dense, he couldn't sense a thing, so I was boss of the situation once more. Because of Shinichi's suggestion, we were walking to the ride, Shinichi and I next to each other, Hattori-kun next to Toyama-san, and Mouri-san next to Suzuki-san.

I pondered over on how to break it to Shinichi that Mouri-san was jealous. From his wide grin, I could deduce that he wanted to sit by me on the Ferris wheel instead of Mouri-san. I needed to set this straight so I gently pushed Shinichi's back and steered him next to a food stand. Seeing the curious looks on the other teenagers faces I answered their looks by saying "Shinichi and I need to quickly talk about a secret murder case, it won't take long!"

Once we were next to the food stand, I said in a hushed whisper, "What do you think you're doing, baka!"

"What am I doing, Shiho?" he question with that puzzled expression showing how dense he was about Mouri-san's feelings. Amazing on dense he is since he likes her.

You could practically see that annoyed mark on my head. Deciding to play it sarcastically, I replied "Oh, it's just nothing, unless you see that murderous glare Mouri-san shoots me whenever you're not looking."

"Why?" the clueless Shinichi said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you seen that's she's jealous Shinichi? Jealous, do I have to spell it out for you? She's J-E-A-L-O-U-S about you spending time with me more than you with her."

"But can't I spend time with you?"

"Not unless you want Mouri-san to kill me."

Seeing the shock on his face, I was satisfied that he got the answer. Even though I love him, he deserves someone better. After joining the group again, I could see their nosy faces that were clearly saying, "What type of case?"

"Oh, this case was mainly about where the culprit is currently. You see, I wasn't told if that manic killer was sent where he couldn't break from jail. I needed Shinichi to tell me because he was told. I didn't want anyone to get hurt by him," I answered to their looks, and that statement wasn't really true, I already knew that Gin was sent to a jail where he couldn't break out.

"Oh," was what they replied back.

An awkward silence fell upon us as we stood there, and Shinichi, finally seeing the awkwardness, flung us back on the right track.

"Come on; to the Ferris wheel," Shinichi called back to us because he was racing there already.

Being trained in the organization from shooting bullets to escaping police, I could easily catch up to him. After everyone else realized that Shinichi and I had raced ahead, they were far behind. As Shinichi and I stood by the Ferris wheel waiting for everyone, the workers in charge of the ride started unloading people and new people took their spots. Because I needed Mouri-san to cool down about Shinichi, I had to sit by myself or with Suzuki-san. Choosing to sit by myself was way better than Suzuki-san's babbling and accusing me for "stealing" Shinichi from Mouri-san.

Shinichi was still facing the opposite of me, looking at our companions. Silently slipping away, I took a seat in the seat that was currently empty of existence. _This is how it should be… _I looked toward the soon setting sun. It was slowly turning the bright blue sky to the red, dark, yet beautiful color. Golden rays were surrounding the sun. Clouds drifting aimlessly in the colored streaked sky. My reverie was broken when I felt some weight added to the seat, assuming it was someone I knew, I turned to see Shinichi. I was astonished, but kept my face composed and only raised an eyebrow as the Ferris Wheel turned a bit to load the rest of the people.

Seeing that he read my questioning look, he responded by saying, "I know, you said I should be with Ran. But this is the first time you can act as a teenager and be free from the organization right?"

I was caught by surprise by what he said. The words touched me, that he was caring for me, even if the organization was gone. He knew I would be lonely and feel like I wasn't part of the group.

"It is my first time, as Shiho, to be free, but what will Mouri-san say?"

"I'll just say that this was your first time to be a regular teenager because you were always piled up with work. Easy as that, Shiho."

I guess I was fine with that answer, but turned away to my position I was in before Shinichi came. _That means that Mouri-san will sit with Suzuki-san and Hattori-kun with Toyama-san. When we get off this ride, things will turn nasty. _Shinichi was fidgeting. I could tell that he wasn't good with girls that "appeared" mad at him. Even though I wasn't facing him, I could see the gears turning in his detective brain on how he should strike up a conversation with me.

"Umm, Shiho are you mad at me?" Shinichi asked with some worry etched onto his face.

"Not at all, Shinichi," I replied coolly back.

"Really?"

"No."

"What?"

I smirked; it was fun playing with his mind. My eyes flickered to him swiftly; he was staring intently at me. The next statement was going to make him blush, I knew it.

"Is there something on my face, Shinichi?" My smirk grew wider.

You could just about feel the heat from his cheeks. For his sake, I tried diverting his embarrassment.

"Hey, look. It's Mouri-san and Suzuki-san down there."

His attention was drawn to the pair but only briefly. His stare went back to me. I was getting flustered now. _What does he want now? Ah, forget it. Make him come up with the answer. _Staring out the window again, high up in the sky, I could feel my back getting hot. This always happens when someone was watching me. But this time, his stare did nothing but annoy me, not make me nervous. An awkward silence found its way to where we were sitting.

"Shiho, have you noticed how beautiful you are?"

Now this really scared me. I was half flattered and half worried. _What the heck is going on with his mind? _Now that I thought about, from where Shinichi was sitting, the sun's rays were reflecting off my hair to make it shine brighter and the rays would surround me like some sort of angel. I face palmed myself in my mind. _Great, this is really what I want. _I stared back at him; he was in a kind of daze. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey... Hello... Oi!... Shinichi, snap out of it!"

Startled and embarrassed, he faced the other way until the ride ended. We stepped off and waited for the others. Shinichi got over his embarrassment. My lips turned upward a bit at one end. This would be a great time to tease him, but I thought against it. _He's been embarrassed many times already. And once the rest of the group comes off the ride, they'll notice him red-faced and think something is wrong. _

Suzuki-san had the murderous glare this time. Mouri-san looked like part of her burden was lifted off her shoulder. Apparently she told her unknown plan to Suzuki-san. It wouldn't take much time to figure out what they were up to.

"Shinichi, why don't we go on that ride together?" Mouri-san exclaimed, grabbing Shinichi's arm and laid her head on his shoulder while pointing to some ride that we couldn't see.

Shinichi somehow looked uncomfortable and Mouri-san's brilliant mind only came up with this plan a preschooler could come up with. I shrugged, and I could see that she looked disappointed. This was going to be a long day with her "evil schemes"…

**~oOo~**

I was right. Mouri-san was trying to get Shinichi away from me. I shrugged her attempt off every time. Shinichi had tried escaping Mouri-san many times but failed miserably. One of Mouri-san's tries backfired. Suzuki-san, her accomplice, was also trying to make my life miserable.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Hurry up!" Mouri-san yelled. We were going to eat at one of the stands. Mouri-san had finally let go of Shinichi's arm. Shinichi face erupted into relief after she let go, and I just had felt pity for him. He wasn't used to this new Mouri-san. Shinichi and Mouri-san were already there, facing us. Suzuki-san was also there, her eyes gleaming with wickedness. She was about one yard in front of them. Mouri-san had told Hattori-kun, Toyama-san, and I to hurry up, so we ran. The next thing I knew, I tripped over something, most likely Suzuki-san's high-tops. She probably intended this to happen along with Mouri-san, but the next thing that happened was not what they were hoping for.

Yes, I tripped but fell into Shinichi's arms and my head landed on his chest with my arms around his waist. Shinichi kind of saw this coming and half-caught me. We quickly got out of that position and three faces were red like the setting sun. Shinichi's was because of blushing and Suzuki-san and Mouri-san's in anger. Their plan betrayed them. They glared at me even harder (if that was even possible) when I ignored their first glare for falling into Shinichi's arms. They stopped their plans after that. They were worried more scenes of this kind would make me be closer to Shinichi.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Everyone had gone home, but Shinichi followed me to Hakase's house. I was unpacking my clothes and arranging my supplies for school tomorrow when I heard a ring echoing from a phone. Shinichi picked it up and talked with a tone that I knew was for Ran, especially when she was angry. I heard him tell her about spending time with me only because I was his best friend and my first time to be a "teenager."

I walked out of my room to see the commotion going on via cell phone. Shinichi had a pained expression and was close to yelling.

"Sorry Ran, I can't go on a date with you tomorrow, I'm too busy. Sorry Ran, I'll make it up to you. Umm, Ran I have to go, Hakase has a new invention for me!" With that, he hung up on her.

"Did something happen, Shinichi?" I asked, wondering why he lied.

"Nothing much, Ran just wanted to go out with me. Well, she didn't necessarily say date. She said an outing to a new restaurant she wanted to go to and find out the details for the Black Organization case. I considered that a date, and she got mad at me for saying that and because I turned her down. Don't worry, she'll cool down by tomorrow," Shinichi answered, beaming as he sat down on the couch.

I had to cheer him up or at least embarrass him to get his mind from going into overdrive about his cell phone argument. I stooped down to him, noses almost touching. He started turning a shade of pink. I looked into his dark blue eyes and said, "Would you turn me down if I asked you on a date?"

He started stuttering, "Uhh. Uh. Y-. M-. N-n-n-"

But I cut him off, "Just kidding! Shinichi, you fall for stuff too easily. Be ready for school tomorrow." And I walked to my room, leaving him gaping like at the hospital.

Once inside my room, I felt a weird sensation. My mind brought back what Shinichi had said before I interrupted him. I was so intent on teasing him; I didn't notice his reply until now. He said no? He wouldn't turn me down? I felt an ounce of hope, but decided to ask him tomorrow about what he said.

I crawled onto my bed. Tomorrow, Miyano Shiho would go to Teitan High, and have a bunch of boys, that were not my taste, drool over me. _Great, just my luck…But my knight in shiny armor will protect me right?_ I smirked, but what I didn't realize was that I was actually smiling softly as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yay! finally finished along with the help of some music. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Not much of a cliffie, but oh well. I may update next weekend, if homework doesn't suffocate my weekends out of me. R&R please!**


	5. Teitan High

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **Here's the 5th chapter. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 5: Teitan High**

**(Shiho's POV)**

I groggily opened my eyes to be met with that sharp annoying ringing distraction that keeps me from sleeping in on school days. Sitting up straight and rubbing sleep from my eyes, I yawned and sighed. _First day of school and I'm already hating it. _I scanned the room trying to find my uniform. Spotting it folded neatly on top of the drawer, I slid my covers away from me and grabbed the uniform. Slipping into the uniform with ease, I stretched my arms for awhile as I traveled to the bathroom.

Amazingly, my hair was always in good condition and never messed up as I slept. Deciding to comb it either way, I picked up the comb, about to slide it through my silky hair when I heard a quiet snore. _Right, I think Shinichi fell asleep here. Well, better wake him up. Good thing I woke up at 7:00 today and not 8:00. _After I passed through my freshening up phase, I made my way over to the couch Shinichi was sleeping on.

"Shinichi, wake up! Shinichi!" I yelled in a quiet whisper. _This is getting nowhere. _

"Shinichi, the house is on fire!" No reply. I tried yet again, but this time by blowing in his ear afterward and jumped back a bit as Shinichi snapped up. _That trick always works. _I smirked at this thought. I've seen many people do it and decided to attempt it myself.

"Oh, Shiho, what are you doing here?" Shinichi yawned out loudly.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Short-term memory loss? It's Monday, first day of school. And you're in Hakase's place."

Shinichi's eyes shot open, exploding out of their drowsy state, "Shoot! I'm late!"

He scrambled out quickly but found himself pushed back down from me. "Relax, it's only 7:18, I woke up early just for today, so calm down."

The panic that was flickering through his eyes moments ago was quenched by my assurance. He grinned, "Always prepared, aren't you Shiho?"

A small smile found its way to my lips, "You could say that. But anyways, I want to ask you something. What was about last night, saying no to turning me down." I locked my eyes with him, staring him down. I could practically see him shrink down into the couch.

"…S-Shiho, could you please drop the question? I wasn't thinking. I was still burned up with my argument with Ran," Shinichi stuttered slightly, color from last night returning to his cheeks.

"Why should I? I dropped the question at the mall yesterday, why now?" I questioned, not at all fazed by his reaction.

"How about I take you out for dinner, nothing fancy, just a regular best friend date?" Shinichi beamed, knowing all too well he wouldn't be rejected with that charming smile the all girls fall over for.

"Sure, but don't expect to get off the hook by bringing me to dinner all the time," I returned with a smirk, but my insides where flying. _Even though he actually said that it was just a best friend date, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it either. _

"Oh, and I also been meaning to ask you a request. Because of your looks, I bet your going to be mobbed by many boys, like when you were Ai. Why don't you sit in the empty seat I'll save next to me and smile as you sit down? That'll probably cause the teacher to think you'll be more comfortable with be showing you around because I know you, instead of one of those wild dogs to bring you around the school," Shinichi asked.

"Oh, you notice my looks as well, now do you Shinichi?"

"I was just assuming from past experiences! Though I do have to admit, you do have… _some_ looks…"

Flattered by his protection and compliments, even though I didn't show it, I accepted and had a return gift of his flashing smile once more. We sat there some more, having small talk about the subjects and teachers, before I took notice of the time. "Hey Shinichi, I think you should go and hurry up and dress, it's 7:50."

He looked incredulously at me. "I have all the time in the world, Shiho. School doesn't start until 8:45, walking there only takes 5 minutes. I have 50 minutes left."

It was my turn to return a mirror image of what expression he had on. "For a slow poke like you, you'll take 25 minutes dressing up. You're going to eat breakfast too, so move Shinichi, before I make you too."

Seeing the look on his face told everything. Shinichi knew oh-too-well that I wasn't just trained with a gun in the organization, but also combact moves. He briskly made his way to the door and called back a quick bye and was out the house before you knew it. I smirked, threatening him was too easy. I got up to find Hakase currently waking up. Greeting him and not really waiting for a reply, I went to the kitchen to start up breakfast for three people.

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I stumbled into Hakase's house to be welcomed with the delicious aroma of Shiho's excellent cooking. Discovering her with Hakase already eating and a chair pulled out for me to sit in, I felt a warm feeling of my second home meeting me again. Shiho and Hakase were a second family to me. I took a seat and starting gulping down the food. I haven't noticed how hungry I was. The other two didn't take notice to my rude behavior that much, they were used to it by now. As soon as everyone finished eating, we dropped the dishes in the sink for it to be washed later. I took the time to analyze the time as Shiho soaked the dishes in water so it would be easier for her to clean after school, it was 8:30.

I sat back into an armchair as I waited patiently for Shiho to come back with her school bag. As soon as she stepped 3 yards away from me, I sprang up and grabbed her wrist along with my school bag and tugged her along, out the door. Seeing part of her slightly shocked face, I quickly explained, "It's only 8:30, but let's get to school sooner, so you can get used to it... And maybe avoid the rush."

Shiho nodded and I soon let go of her wrist after a minute or so. The birds were chirping annoyingly, yet also was sweet melody vibrated through the street, with the sun trekking to its zenith. There were blue skies without a single cloud covering it waving toward down at everyone who gazes upward. Lawns scattered with green lush trees that would soon turn a beautiful yellow-red-orange color because it was late summer. We walked side by side in comfortable silence until it was shattered by a question that seemed so un-Shiho-like.

"Hey Shinichi, why isn't Mouri-san with you? Shouldn't she be where I'm walking right now?" She asked, facing me.

I paled somewhat as soon as I heard Ran's name mentioned. She had totally slipped my mind this morning. I knew I had to make it up to Ran when we got to school. She was short-tempered and loved the tradition of walking alone together to school. "Seemed like she slipped my mind…" I laughed nervously when I answered Shiho's question.

She looked at me as if I grown a _third_head along with the second. But she soon shrugged it off. We approached the school with time to spare. Upon going inside, I could tell that Shiho was a bit jittery even thought she covered it with her professional poker face. She waved me away and commented, "I have to go to the front office for those transfer forms, see you in class."

Taking one last look at her before turning the corner, I knew the story we fabricated about her from America was going to work. Making my way to the classroom, passing many known hallways and teachers, I slid open the door and stepped inside. Sighing inwardly with relief because there were few students located in the room and those few students weren't Ran or Sonoko.

Taking a seat in the back row and fumbling with my notebooks that were snuggled in my bag before setting them on the desk, the door opened once more and several students filed in, bringing louder chatter into the room. Among those students were Ran and Sonoko, but it seemed like they had forgotten about yesterday and me not walking with them. They sat 2 rows ahead of me thankfully. Hiding my face behind a mystery novel, I dozed off until I heard the homeroom teacher enter.

I abruptly sat up and pushed aside the worn-out novel and waited for Shiho to make her appearance. Blocking out the chit-chat of the teacher until she would reach the news of Shiho, I tried thinking of ways to make it up to Ran. I finally settled on the idea of our long-awaited date, but remembered it had to be tomorrow, and not today because today was Shiho's friend date. I tuned back the teacher just in time.

"-and we have a new transfer student. Meet Miyano Shiho." Shiho strolled into the room and was met by many boys gaping at her. "Miyano-san is a transfer student from America. She can speak Japanese, so there will be no barriers of language here. Miyano-san, go pick a seat." The teacher drawled on with no enthusiasm.

Majority of the boys jumped up automatically and offered seats to her, but she simply ignored them. She went straight to me at sat down beside me and gave me the biggest true smile I've ever seen on her before, and I returned it. Many boys were glaring at me as the girls were doing the same to Shiho. That's when I saw fury find its way upon Ran's eyes again, and knew I had to fix the problem soon.

"Kudo-kun, apparently, you've been acquainted with Miyano-san before so why don't you give her a tour around the school?" The teacher asked.

"I'll be glad too," I exclaimed cheerfully. More murderous glares. Yay.

The school day had begun…

**~oOo~**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

The school day was filled with hiding and many irreverent glares. I guided Shiho around the school and avoided many people, including Ran and Sonoko. Even though I needed to tell Ran about our future date soon, if I told her now and she asked why it couldn't be today, she would get the wrong idea about my friendship date with Shiho. Shiho and I were walking home together once again, accompanied by no one, because we had an infamous celebrity chase around the school. We were being hunted; students at the school could be deadly.

Shiho and I were relatively okay with being chased; we had secrets that we couldn't let anyone else know about. My mind was fighting with my heart whether to tell Ran about all these secrets but was soon interrupted by Shiho.

"Shinichi, were you really serious about dinner?"

"Of course, Shiho. I found a place that isn't too fancy and one that isn't "poor." I know meat is not your thing so this place has more vegetables. The restaurant is also close to the park so we can go there afterward."

Shiho watched me, with a look I couldn't place. Friendship? No, it seemed more than that, but I was spared of finding that answer as I reached Hakase's house. With a hearty wave I shouted to Shiho goodbye and that I would come around 6:30. I left her smiling softly at me, leaving me with warmth that I never felt before.

**A/N: I have a feeling that it wasn't my best work. I noticed a drop in quality and description that I was trying to keep up. I was working at this all night so that tomorrow on Labor Day I could finish up a large assignment for science. I did it for you readers out there that made me feel like I'm not doing this for nothing. This story may lead onto a longer story. Maybe some unexpected turns…depends if I do get ideas. May update next week, don't kill me if I don't. Sorry for grammar mistakes. **


	6. Date

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **Woah! That was a long time since my last update on this story. If any of the readers out there have noticed, and have made two new stories that are quite lame. At least to me. Those two stories show that I did have time to make stories, yet never updated this one. For those who waited for this chapter, I'm SO SORRY! It's been months since I last updated. Being in all gifted classes in 7th grade is tough, especially my science teacher, I had to complete project after project. Yes, I do know that I slipped out that I said 7th grade, so there, you know the grade I'm in. So as I'm writing these sentences down, I created this chapter after I had fixed several grammar mistakes in the other chapters. I'm ashamed of myself for making all those mistakes! 7th grade writing can teach you bunches! Also, I will be adding in S.A.T. words to make it more "professional." I'm doing this because today I just had a test about it, and blah, blah, blah. Enough of my life. You're probably bored reading this, so… Enjoy! ~

*Oh, yeah… Special shout out to zecross! I think I will mainly skip their school life.*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 6: Date**

**(Shiho POV)**

A comfortable silence fell upon Shinichi and I as we walked toward the small café near the park. The sun still illuminated the sky for it was only six o' clock, but was close to setting soon. It was a somewhat peaceful day. If I recall correctly, the murderous "daggers" that were thrown to Shinichi and me at school had faded a bit, until dense Shinichi kept brushing away stray locks of hair from my face whenever he was near me. A couple yells and complaints from Mouri-san caused him to stop, but didn't cause him to stop sending me smiles and glances once and a while.

Shinichi and I finally arrived at the small café and sat down to order some food. After ordering, awkwardness descended on us. Birds chirped in the background and the sun casted shadows onto the ground. There were several times Shinichi tried futilely to strike up a conversation. After the 5th try I had enough, so I decided to start the "date" off.

"So how are things going between you and Mouri-san?"

Shinichi looked up startled that I spoke of this matter so openly.

"Well, you already know that she's angry at me for turning her down, so I have to make it up to her soon. That or I'm basically already digging my grave." He gave a small smile.

I knew I needed him to lighten up soon, or this time with him would be miserable. I decided to bring up an old joke I created a long time ago.

"Hey, Shinichi… How many days has it been since the last murder that happened around you? Being a death magnet, I'm pretty surprised at this."

Shinichi glared playfully at me. "HEY! I AM NOT A DEATH MAGNET!"

My lips curled upward. "Oh really, explain why since the first time I met you, there has been at least 200 murders when I'm present?"

"How can you tell that it's me and not you?"

"How about the other 200 times you're gone and I'm not there, and then you arrive at Hakase's house saying there's been another murder? That's how many… about 400 murders? Really Shinichi, we really have to do something about that curse placed on you."

Shinichi finally cracked a smile, chuckling. I lightly laughed as well, but soon stopped when Shinichi kept staring at me.

"Something on my face?" I joked, for I knew there was nothing on my face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a normal girl?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, let's see… Oneechan died by the hands of my enemy. My whole family has died off except me. I was raised to kill and hate in a dark organization. Always sporting a poker face and barely smiling… Do I seem normal to you? And what type of question is this?"

"Shiho, I know well enough that you're not normal."

"Now that's really nice Shinichi!" I replied sardonically.

"No! Not that way, I mean that I never heard you laugh before. You just did and… Shiho, has anyone ever told you that you have a terrible laugh?"

Confused by these outbursts of questions, I bit back my lashing comment and simply stated, "No…"

Shinichi beamed, throwing my mind into more confusion. "Good, then they'd be wrong because you have a beautiful laugh."

Taken aback by this, I buried my nose behind a menu so the blush that was blossoming on my cheeks wouldn't be seen. _And for Shinichi to notice my laugh is kind of new for me to understand. Exactly why did he say that? _Thoughts were interrupted by a nosy detective; he pulled down the menu and leaned his face closer.

"And why does the monotonous Shiho hide behind a menu when we were already done ordering?"

I leaned closer, an inch away from his face. "None of your busin-"

"Oops, not disturbing anything here, am I?" A new voice entered our bubble.

Shinichi and I swiftly returned back into our seats and glanced up to see our waiter bringing the food. He looked oddly familiar though, kind of like Shinichi… The waiter had a cheeky grin while serving the food and quickly retreated back into the café kitchen.

After the awkward event that had happen Shinichi and I didn't look at each other until we finished eating. By then, the uncomfortable silence had ended and after Shinichi paid for the meal, we exited the café and strolled to the nearby park.

By now the sun was setting and reflected off the lake in the center of the park. A small bridge went over it for those who wanted to be near the water. I made my way onto of the bridge gazing out onto the lake. Watching ripples caused by small pebbles flying into the water put me at ease. Nature calms you, but city life effaces it all. I was too busy watching the sunlight reflect over the smooth surface of the water to notice that Shinichi was fidgeting with a box in his hand.

I finally paid attention when he breathed a deep sigh. Startled, I met his cobalt blue eyes questioningly.

"Is there something wrong Shinichi?" From my point of view I knew my appearance was like the one at the Ferris Wheel. Sunlight bouncing off my hair, making me glow. But this time the sunlight wouldn't flooding through the glass window of the Ferris wheel, it was natural, just sunlight penetrating the Earth's atmosphere. My skin was blazing with radiance, causing my hair to stand out even more brilliantly.

"… Nothing's wrong, Shiho, it's just…" He thrust the light pink box into my hands. "Here, a present for you. I know it's not your birthday or anything. This is just a gift for you after what you've been through. With the organization and such…" His eyes adverted toward the ground. I took this as the ending to his statement. The sunlight hit his cheeks making it appeared flush bright red, but was it real or just the sun?

I turned my attention toward the box, knowing that Shinichi was waiting for me to open it. The box was palm-sized. The surface of the box felt smooth… Silk? On top of the box it had a few words in red silk in curvy letters. The words read "For Miyano Shiho." Slowly I opened the box and saw some flashes of red, pink, and white. Covering it from the sun, I examined it.

It was a necklace on a silver chain. The charm on the end of the necklace was a butterfly. Its body was in light pink gems while the wings were of rubies. Minute white gems outlined the butterfly. The whole necklace glittered in the sunlight. Though I wasn't a big fan on jewelry, this wasn't what you could call garish. This necklace, of course, spelled out the adventures Shinichi and I went though, through thick and thin as Shinichi had said it.

"Oh, Shinichi… Thank you!" I held back some tears that welled up in my eyes. Emotions surged through me. I haven't been treated this way for a long time, seeking comfort in a world without Oneechan seemed impossible until I met Shinichi.

"Want me to put it on for you?"

I nodded, not trusting my words to sound steady. The cool metal of the necklace chain touched my neck, making a tiny shiver run down my spine. A tear soon escaped out of the corner of my eye when Shinichi finished clasping the necklace on. Before I knew it, he wiped away the tear and lightly kissed my forehead…

**A/N: YAY! First chapter in months. To me this chapter was kind of unsteady. I haven't been on this story much so it might not make sense. I'm not good at this romance thing because I have never been on a date before because I think about grades too much and having fun before all this emotional thing comes your way… So yes, I know a cliff… I'm kind of confused on what the next chapter should be about. Ideas anyone? When I first started this story, I never thought I'd take this pathway. So anyone help me? PM me or review telling me the basic idea of what the next chapter should be about. I'm very confused on how it should be. Other than that, I will probably update more because starting on the 18****th****, I get a 2 week break from school, meaning I get to update as well as finish up some homework that's due 2 weeks after school starts again. Hope you enjoyed this! =) **


	7. KIDding Challenge

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! It makes me want to update faster. Several reviews said they almost forgot about this story, which I can understand. Thanks for those who gave me some ideas. I had a slight idea of what to do next, but I don't like disappointing people, so future chapters, may have a few hints of your ideas. Well, I would've posted this earlier, but then I realized I lost my glasses, which I was in denial for about 2 hours. And since I'm usually a pessimistic person, I always think of the worse… Anyways, enjoy~

*Special shouts out to Enji86 and 3aboOorah for giving me some ideas!*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 7: KIDding Challenge **

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I watched as Shiho started blushing after my light kiss to her forehead. She leaned toward me, placing her head in the crook of my neck. I felt water soaking through the fabric of my shirt, touching my skin. Slowly, my arms encircled her, trying to comfort her. I knew why she was crying. She never has been treated like this for a long time. Ever since her Oneechan die, she had felt lonely, only Hakase to spill all her problems to when she first told Hakase about her true identity. I knew I had acted like a jerk then, not listening to her as she told her identity.

She pushed away slightly, eyes showing that she'd been crying. She wasn't one of those loud sobbing girls when crying; she was quiet and silent type. I felt an urge to wipe the lone tears trailing down her face. Before I could, she quickly wiped them away.

"Oh. Sorry Shinichi about your shirt. I need to go to the restroom to wash up." Shiho declared softly, dashing to the restroom in the park before I could object and stop her.

After watching her disappear into the small building labeled -RESTROOMS-, I plopped myself onto a nearby bench. I replayed the events that had just happened. Wow… I can't believe I actually kissed Shiho. Even though it was just to her forehead, it felt like I've always done it, no awkwardness. Ahh! But isn't Ran who I'm supposed to be in love with? I placed my head into my heads, feeling languished.

Until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I was lost in my own world. Turning to see who tapped my shoulder, I saw someone clad in white.

"KID!" I slightly shouted.

"Calm down. Gosh, you're going to have the police department after me before I even get to talk to you. I see that you're confused. Let me at least talk to you for a while."

"Fine. About what?"

"Shiho."

"Hey! Who said you can call her by Shiho?" I attacked his comment defensively.

"Getting angry already?"

"What?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're the most brilliant detective, yet you can't solve the mystery that's waving in your face."

"What mystery?"

KID face-palmed himself. His expression looked exasperated while his voice sounded like he was talking to a 1st grader.

"Look. You'll understand later. I'm playing this card down. And the card is for you to solve the mystery in front of you before one month is over. Everything will be clearer tomorrow at your school. Oh, and before that, truths."

"Truths for what?"

"Just do the truths!"

"Fine, fine, fine."

KID and I shook hands, locking the promise for something that seemed important. After that he clambered up and tree and shot a card down from his position in the tree. I studied the card, King of Hearts. I was about to question about it when I glanced back up, KID was gone. Puzzled by the 2 minute meet up with KID, I turned my attention to the figure walking slowly my way.

Shiho looked tired after all the events, but still have the necklace clasped to her neck.

"Time to go home, Shiho." I stated the obvious.

**~oOo~**

I walked into the classroom, followed closely by Shiho. We both moved toward our desks, paying no attention to the envy smoking into the room. A book accidentally fell from Shiho's bag and landed on the floor with a thud. She bent down to reach it, necklace swinging down, gleaming in the artificial light, attracting the notice of a girl who is my craziest fan. As Shiho straighten back up, the girl silently crept over to her.

"Who gave you that necklace?" The girl asked, trying to sound innocent, but failed.

"Shin-" Shiho started.

In slow motion, the girl's arm rose, hands arched for a cracking ,resounding slap, targeting Shiho's cheek. In a second I was at Shiho's side, fingers circling the attacking girl's wrist. I stopped the slap from reaching Shiho, glaring at the girl.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Shiho." I threatened.

"So it is true. What I saw at the park wasn't my imagination." The girl remarked snidely.

Horror tugged at my heart, and I could see it in Shiho's eyes. I didn't need Ran to know either. Even if it was just a friendship act, anyone could take it the wrong way. Especially Ran.

"You. Say. One. Thing. You. Are. Going. To. Regret. It." I glared daggers tipped with poison at the girl, tightening the grip on her wrist. She didn't seem like she was going to back down.

"Hey! Stop bothering them! Sorry for that trouble, Kudo-kun." A brown-haired boy interrupted, pulling away the girl.

From my spot, I could see that the boy had shut the girl up with a sharp yell. I owed that boy for saving me. Speaking of which, why did he have a cap on currently? I never seen that kid before, but he seemed oddly familiar.

I took my seat again when more students entered the room along with the teacher. Before the teacher started announcements, I slipped a quiet whisper over to Shiho.

"Hey Shiho, if anyone else asks you about the necklace, say that you received it from your cousin."

She nodded, redirecting her attention to the teacher.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. From what I see, he has already chosen a seat in the class. Why don't you come up here?"

The boy from earlier you shut the girl up walked up the aisle to the front.

"Go introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name's Kaito Kuroba."

His gaze from under his cap lingered on Shiho and I. Why?

"Why don't you take off your hat and introduce yourself again?" The teacher ushered.

Slowly taking the hat off, he announced, "Kaito Kuroba, at you service."

Gasps erupted in the classroom. Numerous whispers mingled with each other, everyone's gaze racing toward the new student and me.

"…looks like…"

"…same face…"

"…hair different…"

Several of the comments were above the obvious, irritating me. The new kid, Kuroba-kun, really does look like me, but something else seems familiar about him. He slid away from detection as the class went into chaos with the teacher trying to control them.

Kuroba-kun stopped by Shiho's desk, whispered something into her ear, and then kissed her on the cheek with no one else but me watching. Unexplained fury swallowed me, wanting me to punch Kuroba-kun. He stopped by my desk and stooped down to greet.

"I told you that it would become clearer at school. Shiho's the mystery, and you need to be able to solve her before I do in one month's time."

"KID!" I half shouted, half whispered.

Kuroba-kun gave that signature smirk KID always used, proving his point that he was truly KID.

"At your service, Kudo-kun, King of Hearts."

**A/N: Pretty short chapter, I know. But I just wanted to get this out there. I didn't spend too much time on it, so If there's grammar mistakes, sorry! In the next chapter I'll explain why Shiho took that kiss easily. Do you guys understand what I meant about Shiho being the mystery? If you didn't, please tell me to make it clearer. Until next time. **


	8. Plan For Revealing Feelings

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N: **Hi, I'm back. After almost a week I decide to start this story up again. I just came back from the ANO (Asians Night Out), it was tiring following three of my friends who were the only ones buying things. I also watched the movie Tron Legacy, it was a good movie, but I seen better. I finished this chapter a few days ago, but wanted to post this all on Christmas, kind of like a Christmas present to those who read this story. The beginning of this chapter will be about Shiho meeting Kaito after Shinichi's "date" with her. Anyways, on with the story, enjoy~.

*To answer zecross's question, I know that Kaito has Aoko, but it'll become clearer if you read this chapter.*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 8: Plan of Revealing Feelings **

**(Shiho's POV)**

**-After the "date" with Shinichi- **

I stared into the darkness that settled in my room. It's been a wild day with school and with Shinichi at the "date." Remembering the kiss to my forehead, I lightly brushed the locks of hair covering my forehead. My hand clutched the necklace as I re-lived the moment that Shinichi gave me the necklace. It was a present that I was going to cherish forever, for Shinichi's going to end up with Mouri-san. Sighing deeply, I let my mind wander until I would fall asleep.

A soft thud sounded from the tiny balcony connected to my room from outside. Years in the organization made my hearing sharpen for any followers, so my ears perked up when I heard the nearly silent noise. Quietly, I slid out of my bed and stepped over to the balcony. Peeking out from under the curtains covering the windows of the doors to the balcony, I saw a mass of white clothes. I knew instantly that it was KID and opened the door. I stepped out into the night, closing the door behind me.

KID jumped down from the handrail of the balcony as soon as he heard the creak of the door swinging open. He still wore his monocle and hat, but in his hand he also had a rose. His cape billowed behind him, making it obvious why numerous girls drool over him and his charming looks.

"Lovely night, isn't it Shiho?" KID commented, referring to the cool night sky that had a full moon located in it. He also presented me with the rose he had and I took it lightly out of his grasp.

"It's the full moon; shouldn't you be at a heist that you planned? Which I know you haven't even made a heist tonight." I declared, gazing at him expectantly.

KID sighed; the sigh was one of those that one might sigh before revealing a long story. He glanced at me before staring at the night sky.

"Well, it's quite a long story for me to explain that, but I might as well expose my true identity first." KID removed the monocle and hat, showing a face very similar to Shinichi's though KID's eyes were violet and his hair messier.

"Kaito Kuroba, at your service. Truth be told, I know of the Black Organization. They were the ones who had killed my father. I discovered the truth behind his death a year or two ago. The KID that everyone knew about 15 years ago was my father before he went missing or shall I say when he died. He was KID because he was searching for this gem that when you hold up to the moonlight during a full moon, another gem when be shown inside of the first gem. Then the gem would shed tears of immortality. Since you have worked in the Black Organization, especially with trying to perfect that drug that you're parents had left you, you would know that the drug was meant to give you immortality. The gem is called Pandora. Well, my dad was trying to find Pandora and destroy it before the Black Organization could get their hands on it. Ever since I knew that his death wasn't an accident but was a murder, I took up being KID in search for the Pandora as well. Without the threat of the Black Organization, I'm starting to do the heist every other month."

Kuroba-kun caught his breath after the story of Pandora. I watched as his eyes filled up with sadness and a swirl of anger toward the Black Organization.

"I bet that you must feel a lot like me then? Having serious situations on your hands when you were still young? Not having a father, but still having a mother…" I breathed out, my words filled with sympathy.

"You could say that. My mom usually isn't home all the time either. She travels the world at times." Kuroba-kun leaned against the balcony rail as I leaned against the door.

"But that's not the reason you're here at the moment, is there?" I stared at him, noticing that his sad smile earlier turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Actually, it's because of a certain detective that can't sort out his feelings."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard Kuroba-kun's statement about Shinichi's and confused feelings. Could it actually be…? I threw away that thought quickly because rising up hopes doesn't fend too well when your hope is actually the opposite of what you believe it to be. I changed into my poker face that could easily match up with Kuroba-kun's and kept my voice steady.

"Oh, really, explain more in depth please." I twirled the rose with my fingers as I awaited Kuroba-kun's explanation.

"I met up with the detective when you were at the restroom, cleaning up yourself after you received that necklace from Kudo-kun. He got all defensive when I referred to you by your first name. I took this up and figured out that he is baffled about his feelings for Mouri-san and you. Also, from what I see, I think you also have feelings for our fellow detective?" He smirked when he started about my feelings for Shinichi.

Keeping a blush from appearing on my cheeks, I started with some sarcastic remarks to shoot back at him.

"Oh really, I expect that you would also have a few feelings for me then if you think Shinichi does for me."

He leaned closer to my face, violet eyes shining with mischievousness.

"How do you know I don't?" Kuroba-kun straightened up before speaking again. "Just kidding Shiho. I may have a few feelings, but I know too well that you're feelings are reserved for Kudo-kun."

I glared at him with a glint of playfulness in my eyes but tinged with anger.

"So what exactly are you proposing? And stop toying with my feelings for Shinichi that you now have figured out that I have."

"What I'm saying is that, Shinichi will find out his feelings for you sooner if someone will rival him in the events of having you. With your coldness and sarcastic remarks, it keeps away the few boys that dare to tread into your territory. So if you allow me to be around you more often, it will get Shinichi's mind cleared of any lingering feelings that are telling him that Mouri-san is his love, not you."

I weighed the pros and cons of this idea. Kuroba-kun already knew of my feelings for Shinichi. So if he can figure out mine, surely he's correct about Shinichi's feelings. If not, then it would still be fun to play around with Shinichi's reactions about this situation. The feeling of making the detective flabbergasted and gaping widely was still present in me.

Deciding to give it a shot, I agreed to Kuroba-kun's fanatical idea. It might work. I knew not to get too excited for Shinichi and his true feelings, so I kept them down once more.

"But first, answer this question, why are you helping me? You have that other girl that looks like Mouri-san, Aoko Namouri. Why help me?"

"Well, you know the feelings about you I mentioned earlier? Well, it's more of a sympathetic one. I know how it feels to have a parent or parents in your case, dead. My dad was killed by like Black Organization, like your parents. I might as well help because I want you to have a happier life. You already faced a tough one, might as well have better days in the rest of your life."

I nodded; it was nice of Kuroba-kun to think about that. But there was still one problem that didn't fit the equation. "Exactly how are you going to get Shinichi jealous? You aren't going to be around me or him that long if you just drop by as KID. What are you going to do Kuroba-kun?"

"I will transfer to Teitan High, simple as that. Though if we are going to get Shinichi's envy higher, you will need to be on a first name basis and that I'm allowed to give you a kiss on the cheek or forehead every once and a while."

I nodded in response. Now that Kuro – Kaito finally finished talking about entire reason he was there at the moment, I took that the meeting had ended.

"Good-bye… Kaito…" I opened the door ready to go inside but waited for his bid farewell.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before shouting, "Bye, Shiho!", as he jumped off the balcony, activating his hang glider.

It felt new to have a boy I had recently been acquainted with kiss my cheek. But for the whole plan of Shinichi sorting out his feelings, I had to get used to it. I climbed back into bed, placing the rose on top of my bed stand, with several thoughts floating inside of my head.

**-Present Day-**

I watched as Kaito came down the aisle to me. He whispered to me, "I'm going to give you a quick kiss on the cheek to test Kudo-kun's feelings. Is that O.K. with you?"

Silence was his response so he took that as a yes and I felt a soft pair of lips touch my cheek swiftly. I glanced over at Shinichi at Kaito's gesture to me. He seemed like he wanted to hit Kaito. No, more like slaughter. I heard words of exchange between the two.

"I told you that it would become clearer at school. Shiho's the mystery, and you need to be able to solve her before I do in one month's time."

"KID!" I half shouted, half whispered.

Kaito gave that signature smirk KID always used, proving his point that he was truly KID.

"At your service, Kudo-kun, King of Hearts."

"What do you mean solve Shiho and that she's the mystery?"

Kaito stole a glance toward me with Shinichi following suit. I pretended to be reading so it looked like I wasn't eavesdropping, even though Kaito knew I was.

"I mean that I challenge you to see who can win Shiho's heart in a month. Who can capture her love and feelings in one month? If you don't try this challenge, well, you know how many pranks I can come up with.

Shinichi gaped at him before agreeing grudgingly. Kaito walked by me to sit down in the seat next to me, throwing me a wink as he walked by.

This was going to be an unusual week with these two boys trying to win my affection.

**A/N: I know it's more of Kaito and Shiho in this chapter, but trust me; it won't be of that pairing. It's them with a plan for Shinichi to show his real feelings. Currently, I'm typing up other chapters to other stories. This may be the last update in a long time; I'm not so sure so I'm just warning you.**

**Until next time. **


	9. Refusal

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N:** -Sneaks back into fanfiction- Hi to all those people who forgot about this story. -Avoids tomato thrown- Yes, I FINALLY updated... I have no idea if you're happy or not, but it doesn't really matter to me. After going through 7th grade, I will edit ALL of my stories so that they don't seem as childish. Actually, for those who ever want to see what's happening in my life, my bio on my profile has sporadic updates. Anyways, aside from that fact, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! I haven't read the other chapters for a while, and don't know if some of the things in this chapter will conflict with the others. Oh yeah, before I always said "Thoughts in italics" but now, it's not. I found that a bit stupid and extraneous on my side since there is always someone as the POV. Okay, okay, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy (After all my shout outs)~

**Shout Outs: **

**shining white:** Haha, see? I told you I would update! =) Thanks so much for personally messaging me. If you hadn't, I probably would have dropped the story.

**wishtobeawind:** . Uhmm... Sorry to disappoint, but I've already tagged it as Shiho and Shinichi and most of the readers would probably want it to stay that way... Soooo sorry to say! =(

**zecross:** Hehe, don't worry it won't be like that. I made the rival part just to add some zing to the boring story. Nonononono, it will NOT become a drama thing. Kay?

**humilityhehe:** Uhmmm, maybe? I think Shinichi may have accepted too easily, but I'm not so much for a romance thing, hence why ALL my romance stories suck. I never had any experience with it, so I really have no idea what to do. ^^'''

**Xeimiel'Ai:** =D I always liked adding Kaito to the mix of the story. So should I make Kaito fall for Shiho a little? o-o I really have no clue how to handle the situation of that came across... Any ideas? .

**Disclaimer:** Lalala, oh hi... NO, I'm not the owner of Detective Conan. Really, do I look like him? -Points to Gosho Aoyama- I didn't think so. I'm just a plain girl who will never be able to come of with Detective Conan. Now, SHOO. Go on. Read that story before I burn it. Hurry up! :P

**Chapter 9: Refusal **

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Look, I'm not emo, but what you are seeing right now is not what it seems. Currently, I've been regretting on _ever _agreeing to KI... Kuroba-kun's idea. It had only been this morning when I had agree, and throughout the whole day I've either been banging my head on a table, wall, desk, or pulling my hair. And that's why I've said I'm not emo. Just putting that out there.

During the school day, countless fan girls have noticed my apathetic and faraway look and pestered me to endless hours. You wouldn't believe how many had asked whether I was thinking of the next date I was planning with Ran. I just groaned, ignored them, and scattered them with a sulky look on my face along with a wave of my hand. What was I thinking when I agreed to Kuroba-kun? Emitting a noise of frustration, I slid into an impatient mode while waiting for the school day to end so that I could go and tell Kuroba-kun I take back my offer. Hopefully he gave second chances...

Snapping out of my trance when the bell rang, I hurried to see whether I could catch up with Kuroba-kun. I saw his figure in the distance walking with someone. And guess who that someone was? Shiho. Irritated and frustrated, I caught up with Kuroba-kun right after he had said something that made Shiho laugh.

"Oi! Kuroba-kun! Could I have a moment with you?" I inquired, a bit heatedly I might add when I saw how close Shiho was next to him.

Kuroba-kun gave a side glance to Shiho before saying, "Sure."

He trailed behind as I walked a short distance away from where we were previously. Shiho stay where she was, face impassive as ever.

"...So, what did you need to say?" Kuroba-kun had an innocent look take over, but I saw through his mask.

"You know what I'm talking about! I regret ever agreeing to what you said about the 'Make Shiho fall for you' thing. What's the point anyways? I don't care! Shiho and I will stay friends, and I'm NOT going to try to make her fall for me. She probably _only _wants me as a friend. I will have Ran anyways, so play your game with someone else." I nearly exclaimed my diatribe to Kuroba-kun, who of course, had no look of feelings on his face.

"Uhm... Okay, Kudo-kun. Whatever you say. But I'm just saying this in advance: I told you so." And with that, he walked back to Shiho, who had no emotion on her face, but a tint of alarm in her eyes. Had she heard? I shook off the feeling because it was impossible for her to here, she probably was thinking on whether Hakase was following his diet and lost in her own mind to pay attention to what I said. I could only hope.

-oOo-

(Shiho's POV)

I watched as Kaito and Shinichi had their not-so-hushed conversation. Even though I told myself not to be worried about the plan, I did so either way. Alarm blared a bit in my eyes, but I steeled myself saying it wasn't the end of the world just because Shinichi had faltered a bit on agreeing. Mentally slapping myself, I told myself that this plan wasn't fool-proof. Just because Kaito was helping me didn't mean that the plan will have the end result of me with Shinichi. Silently chastening the thought, I banished it and brought up the thought of just going along with this plan to have a bit of a stir up and excitement to school life.

Just as I brought that thought out from the deeps of my mind and burying the previous one, Kaito met up with me an ushered me out of the school courtyard.

Silence settled over me as we walked, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Shinichi following us meters behind since his house is next to mine/Hakase's. The quietness in the area that had crept around us stayed until we almost reached Hakase's place. That's when I finally looked up to Kaito's intense gaze on me. Automatically I read in his eyes that we were going to talk about _all _this as Hakase's. I sighed louder than expected while tilting my head in a mini-defeat, and since it was sudden, Kaito just stared at me before bursting out into fits of laughs. I have to say I managed a small smile myself.

**-oOo-**

Stepping into Hakase's house with Kaito, I released my grasp on my suitcase and turned to Kaito and bluntly questioned, "What now?"

"Don't worry, Shiho," Kaito tousled my hair and gently led me toward the couch.

As we sat down, I grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it as I waited for Kaito's explanation. Hakase was currently at another inventions conventions thing again. When will he stop going to them?

"So, as I was saying to Shinichi before," Kaito continued, aware of how uncertain I was about the plan, "I told him that if he refuses to the game, he'll get pranked on."

My eye brow rose a bit before I lowered the magazine to my lap. I _had_ overheard Kaito mention that to Shinichi, but I wasn't so sure on what types of pranks. He was probably notorious for his pranking considering what he did for his heists. He had aggravated the police force to oblivion.

"And what exactly were you planning on?" I slid my magazine back onto the table and settled my gaze curiously and expectantly on Kaito.

Kaito, once again, eyes lit mischievously, leaned toward my face and placed a finger to his lips in that "Shh" sign and replied, "You'll see soon. Most likely tomorrow."

Annoyed at Kaito because I wanted to know too, I put on my acting skills and whined, "But Kaito! I want to know now! Please?" I laid my pouting face over my normally passive expression and looked toward him with puppy dog eyes.

I observed his expression behind my childish facade. Mentally laughing, his face had just stared at me after my outburst before smiling softly with a hint of a smirk.

Chuckling, Kaito spoke, "Always the actor, Shiho. But if you really want to know the pranks..." He trailed off, fully smirking now.

"Yes, I would like to know the pranks now, Kuroba." My smirk rivaled Kaito's after I had made my statement.

"Oh yeah, since you can be clever as well, you could help clarify some of the hazed ideas I have for pranks," Kaito suggested.

I nodded, "Okay, so..." And Kaito and I began grabbing pencils and paper to start planning on what to do. Hey, even if this plan of making me end of with Shinichi doesn't work, I can at least have _some _fun out of it. And I anchored that thought in my head, dropping the other about the plan actually working. But in the back of my mind, I knew it would still resurface constantly.

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Following Shiho and Kuroba-kun on my way back home, I began to have a feeling of ambivalence after the refusal to Kuroba-kun. The first few seconds felt like I was King of the World. I didn't have to do the stupid game, and I could finally relax without thinking about how to win Shiho.

Then I started having second thoughts. Why did Kuroba-kun actually even come up with this game either way? He's not known for random impulse unless there's something up. But why would this include Shiho? Pondering this for the whole walk home, I hadn't realized that I was at the front step already.

Once inside, all I wanted to do was relax all day because of my triumph against Kuroba-kun. After making a cup of coffee, I settled down to read another one of Sherlock Holmes books before my eyes widened it horror. A line from the previous conversation with Kuroba-kun in the morning at school played in my mind, "_If you don't try this challenge, well, you know how many pranks I can come up with._" Groaning, I could only hope that Kuroba-kun had forgotten that and only agreed to refusal because he was in a good mood. I hope...

**A/N:** How was it? Did I lose my touch? Sorry if I did. I don't exactly find the keenest interest in continuing this anymore. But I'll still continue it. Was it too short? I didn't want to include the pranks right now. Currently, I was thinking of making another one-shot (Maybe or maybe not be a song-fic, but will be based off a song. For those out there, would you want another one-shot with the actually lyrics or just based off of it?). I just made this twist to add some humor? I'm not so sure if the pranks in the next chapter will be funny. I tried my best. -Shrugs- Lose interest in my story? I don't blame you. The next update of this may be on June 10th? I already have some of the pranks in play. I was going to start studying Korean soon. Have any suggestions you would like to see in the story? Any constructive criticism? All yours to express.

-Krystal, signing out ~


	10. Pranking Galore Part 1

**Stay By My Side **

**A/N:** So as of now, I had just posted Chapter 9 of Stay By My Side 2 hours ago, and I'm just going to be starting up this chapter before going to sleep. So if somethings don't make sense, if may be because of my mindless singing right now and my lack of sleep. It'll be edited either way, so you probably won't see the aftermath of my crazy moments... So what I'm typing right now is when it's June 6th. I edited all the things, so no aftermath. ._.

**Shout Outs: **

**YELLOW JACKET PRIDE: **Haha, thanks~ I thought I had lost my touch after I read my previous chapters.

**silver13 rose98:** You're welcome~! I'm glad you're happy to see this update! You're welcome once again! ;D

**3aboOorah****: **=33 Yep, 7th grade. Actually, 8th grade next year, but close enough. O-o I won't lose interest in the close future. As long as it's Summer Break for me, I'll be updating. There will be occasional one-shots though [EDIT: No more stories from me after this... Unless someone requests, which I say that you SHOULDN'T.].

**zecross: **:PPP I knew some people would forget the story. And it just makes it easier for me since the story doesn't flow that well anymore~! CC: It's not going to be a drama... I actually already finished Chapter 11 already... It's not going to be _that _dramatic I hope... It's taken a new spin...

**Enji86: **Okay... So I'm pretty sure I'm going to finish this story... But there's other things I want to do so badly right now, but... FanFiction gets in the way... -Stares and punches it- . That's why I'm rushing to finish. And I hope the one-shot I posted wasn't _that _sad? It had a happy ending... I think...

**Disclaimer: **-Stares at you- What are you doing here? Look, if you're going to be looking at this disclaimer, might as well go hunt for gold in the gold mine. I am not _him _-Points at Gosho Aoyama-. Gosh, get it straight, why would I be in this world -Points to FanFiction- if I was Gosho Aoyama? Kkays, you get it now~ I'm not _him. _:)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pranking Galore Part 1**

* * *

**(Shiho's POV)**

_Beep. Beep. BeepBeep. Beep. Beep._ I gently clicked the worn out _Snooze_ button on the alarm clock. Pulling myself out of my bed with the usual groans and complaints of waking up which wasn't new. What was new was the random crème colored note on the nearby desk. Shuffling to the desk, I picked up the note, trying to decipher what it read in the morning daylight with my sleepy eyes.

_Good Morning, Shiho! How was your beauty sleep? ;) _

_Remember what I said last night~ _

_One prank per day to annoy your Shinichi._

_-Kaito ^^_

I didn't know how to feel or act at that moment. Ambivalence. What a wonder thing. Here's my mental list of emotions from the _innocent _note from Kaito.

1.) Annoyed: How exactly had he gotten into my room and placed that note here?

2.) Embarrassed: He had said "Annoy _your _Shinichi"

3.) Relieved: I knew what was going with the pranks we had planned.

4.) Slight Rage: He teased me incessantly about everything I do. And now "Beauty sleep?" Seriously?

Instead, I just groaned even louder and threw the note back onto the table. I knew it was useless to throw a small note that's written on paper because it's practically weightless and won't fall that well. Either way, it felt satisfying. And with that I turned on my heels to get ready for the prank today and school. Along the way to the bathroom, I checked the list Kaito and I made along the way. Hmmm... Day 1: Swap Out; Switch Up Book Pages/words.

Due to the fact that this certain detective reads Sherlock Holmes books non-stop, he should have them memorized by now. So to tip him off and make him annoyed, there will be occasional pages or words of his favorite books messed up. It wasn't _exactly _a prank, but Kaito decided just to get Shinichi frustrated at him first.

The basic procedure was for me to distract and Kaito to swap. I wonder how it'll go at school. I smirked. This pranking will be new to see.

* * *

**(Shinichi's POV)**

Fingers griping around the books I picked for today, I dropped them into my bag before shutting it. I usually read certain books on certain days. It was a boring routine, but hey, it fits what I do. Anyone could predict what I was going to read. They don't even bother asking.

In the back of my mind, however, I kept up my alarm on pranks. Knowing Kuroba-kun, he could do anything to you without you knowing. Someone to defiantly avoid. Especially when they are going to prank you for _fun _or in other words, _pressuring _you to do something. All I had to do is see if Kuroba-kun actually meant his words at school today.

**-oOo-**

Cautiously, I entered the classroom, aware for any sort of trap or suspicious objects. I knew I was being paranoid, but you can never trust what Kuroba-kun has up his sleeve. Everything was as usual: Students copying homework, students trying to catch up on sleep, students in the corner listening to music or on their phones, Shiho and Kaito talking to each other in a close proxim- Wait... _What_? I stared at them for who-knows-how-long, but I soon made my way to my seat, trying my best to ignore them.

I have no idea what's happening to me now. I was supposed to take Ran out on a date days ago, but it totally slipped my mind. But Ran hasn't even confronted me either, so I guess it's cool for now. I hope it can hold out for a few more days so that I can get myself together. Then there's _Shiho. _She's my best friend, yet I get this flare of anger and envy when I see Kaito with her. What's wrong with me? Why would I care if Shiho spends more time with Kaito? It's supposed to be good that she's reaching out and making friends now. Still... Why is there part of me that just-

"Hey, Shinichi," I heard Shiho call as she approached me, parting from Kaito.

Head snapping up and broken out of my thoughts, all my brain could respond was, "Huh?"

"Come on, I need to ask you something," Shiho then promptly dragged me out of my seat and away from my desk to a near corner.

"So what-"

"Helloooo, Shinichi, you should get your act together," The girl who had just flung me out of my seat interrupted me in mid-question.

"Wait, whaa?"

"I'm not going to stay here forever for your picking."

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" Shiho rolled her eyes are sighed a bit dramatically.

"What are you talking about Shih-"

"Class, everyone go take your seat already," The homeroom teacher ordered as the bell rang.

Shiho just left to go sit in her seat without even clearly stating her point to the sudden conversation. Going back to my seat, I couldn't help but scratch my head in confusion. What was that all about? Shrugging off the randomness, I picked out the books that I had in my bag and placed them on my desk. Landing with a slight thunk, it was an unimportant sound that reverberated around the room.

Homeroom was utter chaos in the morning; the teacher usually took 10 minutes to calm everyone down. This 10 minutes almost always dipped into the time that was allotted for just reading. The whole school has to do it, but my homeroom would ignore it for the most part. Since I was fed up with the pandemonium, I picked out one of the books at began flipping through the pages before stopping at one of the pages to read.

At the 5 minute mark, the teacher still hadn't gotten majority of the class settled down, I just kept plowing through the book. I began nodding off since I knew these books by heart. Blah, bleh, blah, he did that, he did this. Then he- Whaaa? Startled by the strange outcome, I re-skimmed the paragraph over again. Again, it was the same sentence. I backtracked to see if I had skipped something or if I read it incorrectly. Nope. I didn't. I am pretty sure in this book, Sherlock Holmes _did not_ go to a _night club _for _fun_.

What the-? What's wrong with this book? It's the same copy I had always read from. Looking around the book to see anything out of place, my eyes landed on a miniscule drawing. Scrutinizing it closer, it happened to look like a face... With a top hat and monocle. Kuroba-kun. Ugh, you serious? Looking over at him to see whether it confirmed this, he was staring right back at me. Cheeky grin and evil glint in his eye all there. Sighing, I just switched to my other book I had. It was still the reading period and there was 15 more minutes to go.

Grabbing the other book and flipping it open, I starting reading once more, slightly annoyed on how Kuroba-kun had been able to switch up the words. Yada, yada, yada. He finds the missing clue. The mystery is nearly solved. Time to catch the criminal. And... That did _not _happen... Nearly tearing out the pages, I frantically combed through the book to see any other changed. No, he didn't light a house on fire. Nope, he hadn't went and set 82 dogs loose. He had not pick flowers from a garden before stomping on the rest of the garden out of boredom. He most definitely did _NOT frolic_ through a _field of daisies and sunflowers_, _hug_ Watson, and pronounce his _undying love _for him by presenting a _box of chocolates_. What the-!

… Kuroba...! Tightly turning my head toward direction, I could see the same expression as before, only with a wider smirk. After the exchange of glaring at him, Kuroba-kun grabbed a piece of paper from his binder and began scribbling something on it with a thick marker. Curious at what he was writing and excessively annoyed, I kept watching. The room was silent since it had finally calmed down, but it was still reading time. That meaning that I couldn't go explode the school in my small rage mode. Kuroba-kun had just ruined _two _Sherlock Holmes books. Two! Ruined! Ugh!

Finally, Kuroba-kun had capped the marker, making a tiny _click! _He then held up the paper that read: _Haha! Annoyed yet Kudo-kun? I told you already, the battle IS on! _After waving that sign in my face from his desk, he laid it down and went back to reading.

Gritting my teeth from childish anger, all I could think was: That ego of him will be what kills him. The nerve! Well, the battle _is _on, and you won't be able to prank me anymore!

* * *

**A/N: **Did I make Shinichi overact too much? Sorry if I did! I would be totally annoyed and angry if someone messed up a book that I enjoy. About the reading period, I don't think they have that in Japan, but my school does it. So I added it so there will be a time that he would read his books. Next chapter will be up soon and will have all the pranking. It won't be as detailed as this chapter. It will be snippets of Shinichi's day when the prank happened. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! I know it wasn't much of a prank. =/ Anyways, for once, I'm writing ahead and just posting them a few days after each other. I want to get this story out of the way so I can focus on other things that I want completed like learning Korean and doing other things I wanted to go during the summer. By the way, I know I only have 1 chapter of Evening Rain, and I'm not so keen on finishing that. It was an idea that popped in my head that I wanted to post. I actually have no plan whatsoever. Anyone interested in adopting it? No? I thought so. My sister suggested that she may adopt it and just keep posting for me and I supervise what's happening, but... I'm not too keen on it either. I don't like others adopting because I don't want my story to get out of my comfort zone. If anyone has noticed, I never go too deep on the romance because it disgusts me. What I am keen on is discontinuing it. Whatever, I'll decide soon enough.

-Krystal, signing out~


	11. Pranking Galore Part 2

**Stay By My Side**

**A/N:** Hahaha, I'm back~ Actually... 30 seconds ago I just finished Chapter 10. I went ahead and starting writing this so it can be out of my way. Sooo, after you people reviewed Chapter 10, I will add the shout outs. Okay... Soo... From my foresight, there may be... a few more chapters before this ends? YES, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THIS ENDS. CC: Mhmm, I really hate this story I made, no matter how much you people like it. :P Anyways, I'm kinda stuck on what the "battle" between Shinichi and Kaito should be... Any ideas? ANYONE? HELP? PLEASE? I'M STUCKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

**Shout Outs:**

**YELLOW JACKET PRIDE: **Haha, yep. I like it when Shinichi freaks out over basically nothing. I made Sherlock Holmes go to the club because I really had no idea what else to say. xDD

**Enji86: **Funny thing is that when I posted Chapter 10, I already had Chapter 11 & 12 done. Chapter 11, this chapter, already had some pranks that make the victim embarrassed in public. xPP Hope it satisfies what you wanted.

**zecross: **LOL. It's fine if you don't log in. If you read it fast, it probably doesn't make sense. Good for you since the next chapters will make NO SENSE since I'm done with this story. I just want to do one-shots after this. And Shinichi is what? o-o I don't think it's going to be cliched drama? ._.

**silver roses98: **Hi again. Glad you like it~ :)

**LonelyxHeart: **YAY. New person. xDD Jkjk, I'm happy you like it. :DD There's only going to be a few more chapters left.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada. I don't own. Gosho Aoyama owns all rights to Detective Conan. I'm just someone who was keen on writing this story in the beginning, now, I really don't care anymore. So quality drop FTW. Anyways, I'm not Gosho Aoyama -Points- as I said before. So go on and read/review. Whatever, as long as this story is done, I am HAPPY. O-o

* * *

**Chapter 11: Pranking Galore Part 2**

* * *

**(Shinichi's POV) **

After the messed books Kuroba-kun had switched out, I became more aware on what was happening around me. I am adamant that I will _not _get pranked again! I will not! … But I don't think I did such a good job on that. Let's see what had happened, starting from Day 2 of the pranking session that I had _not_ wanted or planned for...

* * *

**Day 2: Fashion Sense **

Once coming back from school after the day of the book incident, I went to my closet to pick a change of clothes to go to the park for a bit of refreshing time. Swinging open the door, sparkles blinded me momentarily. What the-? In place of my comforting clothes that were a bit old-timey, was racks of clothes that were "In The _Now_." There were types of clothes that I have only seen in _those_ magazines. Fingering these materials I could only gape. Skinny jeans. Baggy pants (That would automatically sag)... Skulls shirts. Gothic jackets. Ripped shirts. Worn and torn jeans. Even on the side was a box full of accessories. Make-up. Bangles. Bracelets. Earrings. It was a total "What the-!" moment. Kuroba! I'm going to wrangle his neck! Where had all my _normal _clothes gone? Gah! I am _not _going to wear that!

* * *

**Day 3: Butterflies, Oh Butterflies~**

Stepping out of my house to go to school, I felt a bit better. I was finally able to obtain my old clothes back... After following all these clues Kuroba-kun had laid out in my house. _My _clothes somehow made it to the _roof_. Walking a few steps forward, I felt something land in my hair. I was paranoid, so I automatically whipped my hand onto it. It was just an insect. A butterfly. Not much of a big deal, so I kept walking. But the butterfly kept following me. Batting my hand at it to keep it way, it kept its distance afterward. Glad on my mini-triumph, I continued on. That was until... Two butterflies came into my view. Then three, to four, to five, until I had at least thirty butterflies fluttering around me. Agh! What the heck! I kept trying to swat them, but they kept zipping out of my way. Darn butterflies! Why are they following me? At last, the school came into my sight. The down-side... The butterflies still circled around me. Even when I entered class, they were still there! Then I saw Kuroba-kun smirking at me. You_ again? ..._Then I was mobbed. Countless girls drooled around me and kept pestering me on how I, the "Great Detective" could have manipulated the butterflies to follow me. On the other hand, the boys... Teased...

"Oooh, Kudo! How did you do that?"

"Haha, Kudo, what are you now, a flower?"

"Yo, Kudo! Since when did you like all this attention?"

"Kudo likes butterflies, Kudo likes butterflies!"

"Ahhh, Kudo, you look so CUTE!"

Ugh.

* * *

**Day 4: Coffee. Chocolate. Coffee? Chocolate?**

Ahh, my regular daily coffee. Black coffee of course. No sugar. No cream. Just the way I like it. No sweetness at all. I placed the mug on the counter after I finished preparing it. Then, the phone rang. Racing to pick it up, I abandoned the coffee. "Hello? Kudo's residence." "..." What the? "Hello?... Anyone there? Hello?" …3 seconds... 10 seconds... 30 seconds... Hanging up. Shutting the phone off, I went back to the kitchen for my coffee. People these days. Stupid prank calls. To mollify my annoyance, I began sipping my coffee. _BLEH! _Spitting out my "coffee," I began furiously wiping at my mouth. Yuck! Instead of the bitter taste I was hoping for, I had tasted chocolate. Not any chocolate. Just the sweetest hot chocolate you could find in the world. I was pretty sure I made coffee, _not _hot chocolate. My eyes darted to the coffee maker and there was a little note.

_Hello Kudo-kun, I hoped you enjoyed my wonderful masterpiece!_

_~Kuroba-kun ;D_

Not again.

* * *

**Day 5: Japanese. British. Blond Japanese?**

"Yo, Kudo! I never knew you were British! Or are you just a British wanna-be?" A male student from my homeroom called out to me the second I made my entrance to my homeroom. The call made everyone turn their head toward me. Turn. Stare. Gape. Laugh. That was the exact routine almost everyone followed.

"Oh my gosh, Kudo, British?"

"AHH! Kudo is so cute!"

"So hot!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm... Haha... Scarred for...Hahaha! Life!"

"My, my, Kudo, I never knew that!"

Bewildered by what everyone was saying, I yanked the nearest mirror from the desk. Apparently the girl sitting there was too busy doubled over from laughter, she had shortly forgot about her make-up. Looking in it, I nearly burst out cursing. What the! Blond hair? _Blond _hair! I didn't have blond hair when I went to go brush my teeth! Wait... My reflection in the mirror was all dark... Someone tinted it so that I couldn't notice color difference! How come I didn't notice that earlier? ...How I hate morning drowsiness. Kuroba, you-!

* * *

**Day 6: Itch 'Til You Drop**

Chatter exploded everywhere in the cafeteria. Gossip spreading. Food fights. Catching up on homework. Everything normal. I began eating since I had skipped breakfast earlier. Paranoia came over me because of all those incidents with Kuroba-kun. He could sneak anywhere without me knowing. I didn't know what he could do behind my back, so I hurried to school as soon as possible. After a few minutes of scarfing down my food, I slowed down on my massive eating. That was until...

"Hey, Kudo-kun!" A voice I had come to hate and be scared of shouted at me, pretty close behind my back.

"AH!" I spun around in my seat and fisted my hands while bringing them near my face, as if I was about to attack and defend myself.

"Woah," Kuroba-kun put his hands up, showing he had nothing in his hands, "Kudo-kun, you've gone crazy. I'm not going to slash at your neck. I was just coming by to remind you that... You can always avoid my pranking by admitting to playing the game," Kuroba-kun smirked with a teasing expression.

"No! I won't! Now, get away from me!" I turned back toward my food, ignoring Kuroba-kun afterward. I felt him pat my back, "You'll join the game soon enough." And left.

Sighing relief, I concentrated on other things. Like... The date I should plan soon with Ran... A sudden shiver went up my spine and I recoiled from my seat. Once jumping up, I began trying to scratch my back to get rid of the awful itch I had. Students and teachers around me began staring at me, believing I was doing some jacked up dance.

"...Kudo...?"

"What the..."

"Kudo! What are you doing?"

"This isn't dance class, Kudo!"

"Kudo-kun! Stop that this instance! No one needs to see your flashy moves!"

Kuroba-kun! He just had to be able to apply itching powder to my back without my knowing. After many failed attempts on trying to stop my arms and hands from spazzing to scratch my back and sit there normally. I "danced" my way out of the cafeteria and into the Men's Restroom. Exactly how was I going to get rid of this feeling?

…That's it. I give up. This pranking is going to lead me to my death and the Resting In Peace of my dignity. After countless massive red marks had been inflicted on my back, the itching subsided and I exited the restroom quickly.

Lunch had just ended and was time for the next class to start. My entry to my next class was of me looking around, trying to spot Kuroba-kun. He came in with the next wave of students, Shiho trailing a few steps behind.

"Oi! Kuroba-kun!" Without waiting for his reply, I dragged him to the corner and dove straight into my confession.

"Okay, okay, you got me! I can't stand the constant pranking anymore! Just let this end! My reputation is breaking down, eroding, dying! I will play that stupid game of yours to get Shiho, just please let the torture end!" Due to the constant talking buzz of the students switching classes, my conversation with Kuroba-kun couldn't be easily heard. Wow... I never knew I would go that low to stop the pranking from Kuroba-kun.

Kuroba-kun just flat-out stared at me as I ended my harangue. Then, within a blink of an eye, he smirked KID's smirk and drawled on saying, "I knew it. I told you so Kudo-kun."

Then his attitude turned 180 degrees. Patting my back with sympathy, he continued, "So, just to clear things up. You and I are trying to get Shiho to fall for one of us. And we are doing this because... Shiho has been too lonely in her life. She deserves someone to be with her. Since I pranked you for about one week, there's only about 2 ½ weeks left. If neither of us wins her heart... I don't know what happens after that, but still, let's just do this game for the kicks of it."

"Are you sure Shiho won't mind? Besides, wouldn't Ran be pissed off at me?" I questioned, trying anything to avoid this as much as possible, even if I had agreed to it already.

"Well... If Ran does question... Just say you lost interest in her. It's not a lie. I see how you keep looking at Shiho like she's your Angel. How you're always getting this angry face when I'm near her. Admit it, you like her. And I'm just hinting, she has a similar feeling for you too. All you have to do is win her heart and prove it to her... If you can beat me to it... Contest starts tomorrow. Bye~" And with that, Kuroba-kun left and made me ponder over his dialog until I went home.

* * *

**A/N:** Is the quality dropping? I told you. :P These last few chapters may seem rushed. So, sorry in advance, I'm losing interest again. Soo... On to the next chapter I write!

-Krystal, signing out~


End file.
